Mortal Highschool
by xXLUVHURTSXx
Summary: kitana is the new student she meats these two guys and she fell in love with them and...umm well you have to read to find out more sorry not good with summaries!


Adriana Rangel

English 101, Section 15

April 13, 2011

Professor Jenkins

Why Should I Be Different Everyone Else is Doing it

In today's society to fit in, people feel they need to do what others are doing. Wear what others are wearing, by following all the latest trends on the market. I myself have become a victim of this bandwagon after is moved to Las Vegas, with all the glitter, glitz, and glory of this town it's hard not to. To fit in, in Vegas, and in the appropriate social circle you must dress, act, and look a certain way, which could be very costly on your pocketbook if you are not careful.

Most if not all my clothes are of some sort of name brand, which leads me to numerous stores in search of that perfect discount. Even the clothes I sleep in are a name brand, I only sleep in Victoria Secret tops and bottoms, I must say that I do understand that I am totally ridiculous at that point. I was over my sisters' a few weeks ago and she offered me a nightgown, being that I do not wear nightgowns I refused it, and another reason being that they were from Walmart.

All of my handbags are name brand from coach to Louis Viton to Affiction to Ed Hardy bags; lets not forget Juicy Couture either; there is nothing better than the smell of new leather ahhhh. It makes you feel like a kid in a candy store. Now you have to make sure your wallet matches your bag at all times as well you never know who may be looking. When I bring a backpack to school I always make sure it's a name brand, my pencil case has to match my backpack too, but why who am I try to impress. The majority of people I go to school with are half my age.

Jewelry everyone's favorites and Las Vegas is full of little boutiques with cool and fun stuff, most of the stuff looks like it was bedazzled but of course its going to sell, and surely us band Wagoner's are going to buy it. Tiffany & Co. jewelry is a must in Las Vegas as well as Juicy most woman sleep in it. I know I will drive from one end of town to the other for a bargain; whether it be the outlets in Primm, the outlets on Charleston, or Nordstrom's Rack I will find the best bargain out there. The bandwagon rule is never ever pay retail.

From my body washes, body lotions and sprays it has to be Victoria Secret or Bath & Body Works. I need to wear Mac make-up well I wonder why? Everyone else does and when your asked what make-up you use, you need to say Mac. My hair needs to be done at the all exclusive "Canyon Ranch Spa" at the Venetian Hotel. I only let one girl touch my nails & toes I always keep a standing appointment with her. I think I maybe well beyond a bandwagon appeal maybe its time for an intervention? The more I think about it the more it sickens me, I could have so much money saved up.

Is all this garbage necessary? No it isn't, but from the people you interact with, the people you see on the television, and in magazines it makes you want to join that latest trend. In Las Vegas I can honesty say that out of every ten woman probably eight have breast implants. So what did I do after I was living here for a year, yes I did I got breast implants as well. Well I wanted to fit in too, what's so wrong with that? Am I even myself anymore?

I was never a big fan of the Sex & The City show but when the movie came out I went with some friends to watch it; and all through out the movie all Samantha could talk about was how awesome, wonderful, and magical Botox was. Mind you I did not have one wrinkle on my face, I saw the movie on a Friday night I was getting Botoxed on Monday morning. I still do it to this day I do not even know if I am aging all I know is my face is stiff, I am a sucker, and if it is poison I'll pay for it later in life.

This past weekend I had a Keratin treatment done to my hair to permanently keep my hair straight for the next six months. Why? Because that's the latest craze its in all the magazines, everyone is doing it, I needed to try it out as well. I have a very good flat iron so why spend all that money on something that I don't know if it will work or not? Why couldn't I just do as I have always done, by flat ironing my hair. Well I will have some extra time now if my hair does stay straight. But here I go spending again on something that was not a need, but a want.

Billboards are a hazard for me I can see one that says lose 30 pounds in a month, then I'll jot down that number as quick as possible, spend that money to only lose 2 pounds. The billboards for the mystery shows get me every time the bandwagon was probably invented for me. I used to be addicted to as seen on TV products until I found myself with a closet full of junk that did not work. I almost find it a dangerous situation to check my email because of all the coupons and ads I receive.

When I lived in New Jersey I was not like this nor are the people there like the ones here in Vegas. When I go back to visit I definitely find people staring at me, my different way of dressing, and my tattoos it does make me feel quit awkward. I know the clothes I wear or the bag I carry does not define who I am but I still get pulled in by the hype of it all. I guess inside I am still the same person just with a better taste in clothes; clothes that I really don't need to be spending that kind of money on.

Another huge bandwagon in Las Vegas is that you need to have a nice car. A few years ago I had a BMW 760 LI, I definitely noticed that a lot of people wanted to be my friend, or so called friend. Thank God I am a good judge of character able to weed out the fake people. Also at the same time I had Escalade at that time, nice cars, weekend toys and accessories equal a nice circle of friends. Lets not forget the gadgets they are a must the Iphone, Ipod, and Ipad if you do not have them then you are nothing. You have to be ready to go away with your friends when asked so having money put away is a must; to unexpectedly go away with your children. It kind of feels like high school at some point if you don't have certain things you get made fun of it really is a shame.

My kids face the same problem at school as well, they complain about it all the time. One will tell me "my friend has a pair of true religions for everyday of the month" I cannot keep up with every bandwagon, for every age group now that is totally impossible. The other will tell me '' my friend has over 30 pairs of sneakers,'' I am not Donald Trump, I wish I was, but I am far from it.

I cannot hand everything over to my children, I wasn't handed things when I was a child, I refuse to do it to them. So I must teach my children that things do not come easy, but how do I do that if I am doing things because others are doing it.

We live in a very confused society these days, without values, children think everything is easy, we as parents make it easier for them. Adults acting as children doing as others do, some children probably have a better handle on life than most adults do. Television shows today provide a lifestyle to children and adults that is very difficult to achieve. Our country is in crisis and nobody seems to care, as long as they look good, I guess that's enough for them.

I know that if I lived on a farm I would have clothes to live on a farm; or if I was still in New Jersey I would wear the clothes to fit in there. But this is Las Vegas the people here are different, I am still trying to reach my ideal goal to have the perfect body like almost all Vegas woman. I just lost 60 pounds and if I cannot lose the rest I know I will get plastic surgery. There are only how many billboards advertising it along the Vegas roads? It is a shame that your environment affects your life so much, what's even worse is I didn't realize that until I sat down and thought about this topic. I need to sit down and seriously reevaluate my lifestyle choices.


End file.
